This disclosure relates generally to person-support apparatuses. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to a handle incorporated in a siderail assembly coupled to the person-support apparatus.
People occasionally need assistance during ingress/egress to/from a person-support apparatus. Ingress/egress assist devices, such as, grab bars and/or handles, can be used to assist a person attempting to ingress/egress to/from the person-support apparatus. While various person-support apparatuses have been developed, there is still room for development. Thus a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.